Crona and Ragnarok's Unwanted Discovery
by SlutcliffInYourPants
Summary: Crona and Ragnarok get curious about something and decide to break into Stein's lab to use his computer. But, what they find, isn't exactly what they were expecting. -DISCLAIMER- I DUN OWN DAT SOUL EATER OR THE CHARACTERS.


"Hey Crona! Watchya thinkin' about?" asked the rather irritating Ragnarok as he popped out of Crona's back.

Crona sat in silence in his corner for a moment before speaking up. "... Have you ever heard of something called "gay porn"?"

"... Crona, what're you talkin' about now? What is that? "Gay porn"..?"

"... So you _don't_ know what it is..?"

"No idea-" Ragnarok spoke as he rested upon Crona's head. "-Should we find out..?"

Crona blinked. "I guess so..."

"Alright! But... How do we find it..?" asked Ragnarok.

"I'm not really sure..."

"Erm... I think that weirdo Stein has a computer!"

"You're right, but... Should we use it..? I don't think I could deal with getting caught.."

Ragnarok whacked Crona over the head. "Quit being such a pansy! We won't get caught! Now-" he pointed in the direction of Stein's lab. "-Let's go!"

Crona sighed quietly as he stood and began to slowly make his way to Stein's stitched-up home. He was still nervous about being caught by Stein, but he knew if he spoke up, Ragnarok would just smack him around, and he couldn't deal with that right now.

Ragnarok sat quietly on Crona's head for a while before speaking. "So, do you have any idea what this "gay porn" stuff is..?"

"I really have no idea.. But, we'll find out soon... If we don't get caught."

After a while of walking, Ragnarok looked off into the distance and pointed. "There it is! We're almost there!"

Crona decided to quicken his pace, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

_..._

After a while, they had finally reached Stein's creepy-looking lab. Crona approached the front door with caution, a shaky hand reaching out to grasp the doorknob.

He held the doorknob for a while, just staring at the door.

"C'mon, Crona! What're you waiting for?! Don't tell me you're chickening out already!" Ragnarok shouted as he poked Crona's head.

"N-No... Let's go..." said Crona as he slowly turned the knob, almost shocked that the door was unlocked.

Ragnarok reached over Crona's head to pull the door open. When the door was open, Crona quickly snuck inside and closed the door behind them.

"Where do you think Stein keeps the computer...?" asked Crona, wrapping his arms around himself.

Ragnarok looked around the room before noticing a square of light beside the wall. "Over there, Crona!"

Crona noticed the light and walked over to the computer, cautiously sitting down in the chair in front of it.

"Alright, now, look it up!" said Ragnarok excitedly, watching the screen.

Crona somehow figured out how to get to a search engine, and typed in "g-a-y_p-o-r-n". He clicked the search button and waited for the results to load. While he waited, Ragnarok practically smashed his own face against the screen, watching.

They watched as multiple photos and links popped up onto the screen.

"... WHAT THE-" Ragnarok immediately flailed away from the screen. "WHAT IS THAT?!"

Crona simply stared at the screen in horror.

"OH DAMN. CRONA, COVER YOUR EYES!" Ragnarok covered his own eyes, but not before happening to see a picture of some CronaxRagnarok yaoi. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Crona, unfortunately, saw the picture. "WHAT IS THA-" He squeaked as he quickly covered his eyes.

"NO, NO, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! JUST CLOSE THE WINDOW AND LET'S LEAVE!" yelled Ragnarok.

Crona immediately X'd out of the page and practically ran to the front door of Stein's lab, whimpering. As he ran, Ragnarok sucked himself back into Crona's back, not coming back for the rest of the night.

_..._

Later that night, Stein tiredly walked into the room and sat down in front of his computer. He went into the computer's files to clear his browsing history, but, he noticed something strange.

"Hm..." he clicked on the unfamiliar link and waited for it to load.

"... Gay porn..? Must've been Medusa again.. I'll have to have a chat with her about using my computer for such things.."

He sighed and turned his screw a few times before returning to the task of clearing the history, completely unaware of the fact that his home had been broken into.

_..._

**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed that. It was actually based off an RP I had been involved in, but I changed parts of it around for it to sound better. So, yeah. Gay porn. Bl


End file.
